


Anything for my President

by Bremmatron33



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Porn With Plot, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 12:32:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14934335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bremmatron33/pseuds/Bremmatron33
Summary: It's not often Starscream falls hard and certainly not when the other mech makes the first move but Knock Out just might be worth it...and like it or not he comes in a pair.





	Anything for my President

**Author's Note:**

  * For [birbteef](https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbteef/gifts).



> Spooky!! Your art was beautiful so I tried my best to match it. Also sorry for the lack of Ghost bee I know I said I would find a place for him but I didn't want to ruin the tone.

Council meetings often started early and took forever. Correction they always started early and took forever and today’s was no different. Unfortunately they needed to be that way. Nothing was ever easy even with what Starscream considered mundane projects and it was rare they ever agreed on anything! They all had so many damn opinions! To each of his delegates credit they were coming at the problems with experience, with foundation, plans. They were coming at things with the thought of worlds that worked. Cybertron didn’t need that slag! Cybertron wasn’t working so it needed things to get done as fast as they could! He was starting to regret this council, he was starting to regret everything. He was even starting to see the appeal of Velocitrons system of government and it turned his damn tanks. Sure he wanted fame and power but not like this! Not at the expense of his sanity! And yet, it was a challenge and Starscream never turned his back from a challenge...unless it was doomed to fail, he wasn’t a lunatic. Even if he was already seeing the dead. If only it didn’t have to be the most boring challenge of his life! Hour long debates on budgets and ethical building materials and Metroplexes diagnostics cycle after cycle, stupid presentations for city plans and wildlife protection complete with slideshows and history lessons that resulted in screaming matches and fistfights! To be fair though, he enjoyed the fist fights. Especially when it was the tiny Devisiuns who had more spirit than they knew what to do with.

Unfortunately, events like those were rare among a council of delegates who to reiterate came from places where they had slag together for the most part. Starscream usually handled his boredom well, he’d sneakily entertain himself with a novel or call for ampul recesses for fly arounds and fuel up but when certain things just needed to be solved then he was left to suffer. Today was one such day. He’d already forgotten what they were discussing. Likely housing plans or merchant permits. What Starscream knew for sure was that he couldn’t have given less of a care. Rattrap would be there for him, noting everything down to brief him later so he could check out as badly as he wanted. Hopefully they wouldn’t need his input on anything. At some point he must have slumped too far down though. A sharp ping in his internals jolting him back to life. Starscream opened it in a cool panic expecting it to be an emergency debrief from Rattrap or at best just a stupid message from Windblade telling him off but the glyphs were foreign. Tuning back into the chatter he found everything calm, Moonracer and Tigatron debating the pros and cons of getting money out to the factories to start rebuilding Nyon. Primus how off track had they gotten?

Glaring at the thumbnail the frequency looked familiar and it had to be someone he knew or it wouldn’t have already been approved. It quickly hit him. Knock Out. He’d only ever seen the damn thing once when the two delegates first made contact. What in the world could he want that he couldn’t just ask!? He was five feet away! Likely just too embarrassed to ask for a summary of events. Starscream considered himself a master of inconspicuous apathy but Knock Out was a worthy rival. He’d been almost positive the bot had been in standby for the first quarter of the meeting, answering questions with nothing but a light twitch of servo or a curt hum of acknowledgment and either Moonracer didn’t bother him or even she didn’t notice. It was strange that he’d ask him of all mechs though, aside from council business that stayed within council walls they hadn’t once spoken casually let alone made any attempts to be friendly. Not for his lack of trying! As far as actual politics were concerned Velocitron was the only planet that mattered. It had money, it had resources, and it had professionals. It’s only rival could be Earth but the less they had to deal with that Pit the better. So it was unfortunate that despite being an obviously opinionated mech Knock Out did almost no talking and had no interest in making friends.

The problem stemmed, Starscream was sure, from the fact that none of the plans to entice the Velocitronian mecha were ever approved. At least none of Knock Out’s were ever approved. All out of the budget or labeled a poor use of resources which was nonsense because Velocitron was the budget, it was their resources, if the damn speed junkies wanted a fancy racetrack through the wilds then they could pay for it themselves! Building it would be a problem since no mech in their right mind would build through the wilds thanks to Shockwave’s schemes but they could still pay for it! Perhaps that’s what he was messaging about? Another plan? Perhaps he was looking for a little help? Not that he needed it. Starscream was always willing to side with Knock Out’s plans because while Moonracer was a “sweetie” and Windblade practically had the femme wrapped around her digit her plans only continued to attract Velicitronian degenerates! She was just lucky that even the poorest of her mecha were rich compared to any other mech. It was clear though which one of the delegates knew their mecha better not to mention had more sway with Override so Starscream found himself rather chuffed to have finally gained Knock Out attention. He’d certainly approve a few things behind the councils back to curry the speedsters favor.

As Starscream opened the message though he found it terribly short. Most of their messages were thanks to their god awful butchery of neocybex and primal but this was just one word. ‘Thoughts?’ In fact it was barely even a word it was just one glyph and a foreign one at that but that’s what it had translated to thanks to the language file Windblade had given him. Whatever it meant to read it didn’t seem formal. No long detailed plans or even salacious gripes with the other delegates. Starscream didn’t know how to respond. He could have just been asking privately likely assuming he’d have something nasty to say about the ordeal or he could actually just be looking for a chat. Windblade had once given him an in depth lecture on how the Veocitronian slang worked but he hadn’t paid much attention to that either. Moonracer and Knock Out spoke perfectly fine neocybex when they wanted to so he had no need, having no desire to interact with any other mecha of their kind without at least one of the delegates present to translate. Starscream never liked being at a loss...but he’d throw something out there. He tried to match the perceived aloofness of Knock Out’s tone so he simply messaged back ‘Bored’.

Knock Out was quick to reply. ‘Top speed.’ Starscream remembered from said nearly ignored lecture that that was merely a superlative of some sort. They tacked it on to anything. Starscream could only guess it was meant to mean “yes, extremely” or simply “very bored?” but it could have meant anything.

So he simply sent ‘yes’ back. As soon as it sent he shot a look to the other mech but Knock Out wasn’t even paying attention. His focus on his data pad, likely doodling from the sweeping lines he was making. He still received a reply only nano klicks later.

‘Around the rim? Let them burn?’ At that Starscream was lost. Again he could guess they were slang euphemisms but they could have meant anything. Primus and here he thought this would have been an opportunity!

‘I don’t know what you’re saying you yokel!’ Starscream could only hope that the slight dig wouldn’t upset Knock Out too much. While the shorthand of Velocitron not to mention its spoken word was clinical and efficient thanks to it being nothing more than mutated scientific prose it read as uncouth gibberish so much so it had already garnered snide sayings from the other mechs. To his relief he got a reply.

‘A proper chat your excellency or gossip?’Starscream could practically hear the exaggerated tone Knock Out had when he spoke to them. He’d even added a little laughing emoticon. Thank Primus. The offer though? A proper chat or gossip? He wondered what that could mean. Starscream trusted that as a proper politician Knock Out could gather some of the best gossip but a proper chat? What did did that entail?

‘Proper. Tell me, how are you enjoying Cybertron?’ Starscream had to hold back his laughter when he quickly received a little dead optic emotion.

‘None of it your fault your grace. If it were just you and I Cybertron would already be a place worth living.’ That was expected. Knock Out like most racers on his planet were rich and famous. They didn’t want to come to Cybertron only to be offered a small apartment and basic grade fuel. Knock Out was always offering up plans for beautiful architecture, expansive public buildings for markets and baths, and sprawling roads that could offer the best views of the city. So it was no surprise he actually enjoyed those things himself.

‘I’m sorry I can’t offer you any better accommodations than the apartment you’re set up in.Tell me Doctor, what was your life like back home?’ This answer Knock Out took a little longer on. Either because he was actually paying attention to the conversation for the moment or because he simply didn’t want to answer and was trying to come up with a clever response. Starscream was rather disappointed when he only got a one word reply back.

‘Busy.’ Busy? No slag he was likely busy for how much he boasted his skills! He was certainly good enough to have the damn leader of his country requesting them. Ugh! He was going to have to be tactful.

‘One can imagine in your line of work. What else though, certainly you had things you liked to do? I know you often pop back home, will you be making a trip soon? A little relaxation from this humdrum?’ Primus that sounded so forward but it was a harmless enough question. Knock Out certainly thought so with how quickly he responded.

‘This place is as humdrum as the runway shows I’m forced to sit through, A shocking resemblance in fact with you leading the table. I have to pop home for one of them at the end of the week actually. Then I’ll be taking a short trip to my vacation home. Hopefully this rag-tag group will soldier on without me.’ Starscream felt a little surge of his spark. Flattery? From Knock Out? Or perhaps nothing but a backhanded compliment. A slap to match the dig from earlier.

‘Was that a compliment? I thought aerials on your planet were nothing more than flightless sad lumps? Cripples along with the heavy duties thanks to your atmosphere or what not.’

‘Sculptures you grace. Works of art. Sure they’re near unfunctional but that’s not their fault. Quite a few models are aerials. Wings are a lovely canvas afterall. The others are simply merchants, port workers who needed to be upgraded to aerospace leves. Heavy duties in their own right. Still lovely to look at. In my opinion.’ Starscream would have worried his face was flushed if he couldn’t already feel the heat from it. It would have been mollifying if anyone had actually been paying attention to him and not Elita and Windblade going at each other again. Honestly it wasn’t even that flattering just...again Starscream could hear it in that deep uppity near vosian accent. He quite liked that accent.

‘No need to over sweeten your words. Really though Models? So do you find me attractive? Would I be a good canvas for you? Or as a surgeon do you leave the designing to other mechs?’

‘Jets are fast are they not? Paragons of speed compared to us. A little garish, a little too noisy in practice but in concept? They are like crippled gods. Left to let others bask in their beauty. I do offer a few designs of my own for things like these, mecha want the fastest most stylish thing I am here to offer it but I’ve worked around other designers work too. Happy to improve upon anything. As for you your excellence, of course not you’re perfect, unless you’re not happy that is. Then I’d be honored.’ It was a perfect response one not meant to offend but just a little cheek to seem as if it were genuine.’

‘And if I weren’t the chosen one?’ It took all Starscream had in him to not look over. He’d expected it would be disappointing even if he did. Knock Out had a rather good poker face.The wait was worth it.

‘My, my your grace if you need me to fluff your ego just call for a break and meet me upstairs’ It was honestly a tempting offer, especially knowing the mech was kidding. Or...was he. Knock Out had mentioned his conjunx before. Starscream was sure he may have even seen him but they weren’t often together. He barely knew anything about the mech. Perhaps he was simply a prop? Something to make Knock Out appear more congenial and caring than he actually was. Primus how long had it been since he’d blown off a good charge if he was thinking of trying to get serviced from a bonded mech! It was pathetic,scandalous. Knock Out was teasing! He had to be- Another ding of his systems alert. ‘Primus the gears that must be turning in your pretty head right now. Are you that stressed that you were trying to get off on the ideas of my vacation?’ He knew it. Nothing but teasing. Still, that did bring up a thought. He’d never been to Velocitron…it honestly wasn’t wise. Being crippled, stuck on the grounds, his entire faith resting in Knock Out’s slender servos. Though, Windblade said it had been as lovely as it was sad so the place must have been beautiful. Knock Out’s home likely even more so. How good would he look in it? Knock Out...and to be more frank himself! Lusciously pampered by all the luxuries fame and fortune could afford.

‘Perhaps I am. It’s hard being emperor of Cybertron you know.’ Another long wait. Starscream was happy to, for a moment watch the mech do what he likely did best. Whether Knock Out was faithful or not his conjunx was a lucky mech. The racer didn’t have a bad angle, a notion not many grounders could laude. Starscream only hoped he didn’t look too desperate for a reply, even with Knock Out’s attention elsewhere Starscream knew he was watching.

The ping of his alerts was like music to Starscream’s audials.‘Perhaps I should change my offer then. Your excellency, would you like to accompany me on my trip home?’ Honestly if anything Starscream wanted to say yes just to see what a night out with Knock Out would be like. Would there be drugs? Hookers? Cinematic suicides? Considering the only Velocitronian history he’d retained was the soft core noir porn Rattrap had streamed he could only dream.To not sound so desperate though he sent back something tame.

‘I’ll see if I can fit it in my schedule and get back to you.’ It was going to, whether Knock Out truly wanted his company or not, he was stuck with it.

* * *

 

As the rest of the week dripped by by Starscream was pleased to find Knock Out’s messages didn’t just stop. Outside of council matters they slowed but were much more deliberate. Sometimes he’d just get idle thoughts or snaps of designs he’d been working on and sometimes he’d get slightly salacious photos of which accent color he thought would look best for detailing that morning. Then sometimes it was drunk texts late in the evening. Those were Starscream’s favorite even if most if not all of them were unreadable thanks to the amount slang proliferating the conversation. Even through the haze of speedster word vomit Knock Out’s messages always seemed to hold an air of ill repute. He was flirting, dangerously so, and without care. Primus he’d even sent in a picture of the date him and his conjunx were on while he was teasing Starscream with what music he thought would go best to harmonize with the sound of his spark. He had no shame! It was amazing, and horrifying and Primus Starscream knew it was nothing but all tease but...well he was the leader of the damn planet now wasn’t he? He could get what he wanted... even if it was a night with a bonded mech!

He just barely remembered to accept Knock Out’s invitation to accompany him back to Velocitron thanks to it all. Knock Out actually seemed pleased by the development which could have been nothing but performative slag but Starscream was happy to receive the emoticons anyway. By the end of the week he felt as stupidly giddy as a newspark at its first flying lesson. He’d gone through a dozen different paint jobs that morning and was sending Knock Out pictures of his collection of silks and crowns for his opinion. It was...lovely. He hadn’t felt this good since Metalhawk so Starscream gave a little prayer to whatever gods were listening that Knock Out didn’t turn out to be biggest conniving, opportunistic piece of slag ever as he made his way over to the apartments in the political sector.

Starscream had to admit, he hated how empty the sector was, with over a dozen buildings built in preparation for the budding government and all of the members living in just one it felt like a dead zone.Thankfully things quickly turned cheery as he entered the new sparkling complex, a sturdy looking security guard waved at him as he entered and he eagerly took a seat in the small lobby. Knock Out had offered him to come up but with his thoughts and attentions less pure the last thing Starscream needed was to run into the mech’s conjunx. After the better glimpses of him he wasn’t sure even the best missiles would scratch him and there certainly would be no contest of strength if he happened to be tipped off to his ill intentions. No Starscream was more than comfortable chatting with Knock Out from safely out of reach. It didn’t take Knock Out much longer anyway.

He was elegantly done up in deeper reds and more impacting gold as well as a few silks and chains. They didn’t seem all that practical but Starscream supposed he wasn’t going to be doing any driving with his company. He stood with a flourish to greet the mech, Knock Out gave him a curt bow in return.

“Is your conjunx not joining us Knock Out?” Knock Out just laughed.

“Are you kidding? He hates these things and I don’t have the spark to put him through them. Certainly not when I have you~” Starscream relished in the way Knock Out’s gaze lingered up and down his frame, hopefully just as enticing as he himself was.

“Then by all means, I can’t wait to see what you have to show me.” Thankfully the bridge station was only a short walk. They kept close, congenial but not obvious. Starscream could imagine what the news mechs would say if he was seen with Knock Out off hours but frankly he was kinda hoping for the paparazzi. They both looked amazing it would have been a shame for no one else to see them. At the busy station the two wove through mecha in no real hurry, they needed to be at the show that night but it was hours away even with the time they’d lose traveling over. He wondered if Knock Out would take him somewhere, to a nice bar or just straight to his home? Both would be interesting. Knock Out had lauded his small mansion, his private garden, a natural oil spring, not to mention trusted servants to handle every whim or want. True luxury the likes Starscream had never had but knew he’d always deserved. It would be a shame not to see it.

With almost no one wanting to head to Velocitron, no impressive races being held, the two waited their turns for the technicians to switch over the bridge. Starscream, using rather vague details of his importance to hurry the process along. Despite his impatient nature from their first meeting and few subsequent meetings it was strange that Knock Out didn’t put up more of a fuss even though he was extremely thankful of Starscream flexing his power. It could easily have been because the delegate had come to terms that Cybertron was a glorified slagshow or that he actually knew how to be polite when he wanted. It was odd to have someone who was happy to verbally rake himself and Windblade over the coals but when there was a que or delay it was nothing more than just mechs trying their best. Moonracer did mention that he did have odd morals and priorities but Starscream just couldn’t rid the fact that perhaps the Velocitronians had a culture of dignified aggression. Oh they’re not wasting my damn time, they’re trying their best. This road is blocked thanks to a hit and run and there are no proper exits other than this bridge? Can’t be helped. Only for them to go home or scream into their support blocks or at poor unsuspecting staff. Starscream quite wanted to see Knock Out go off, really hear what he had to say instead of his well practiced pleasantries even though again he was positive he would be able to make no word of it. Though it would be an event to remember he was sure.

With a successful crossing the two came out into a rather large building. Like quite a lot of Velocitronian architecture he was warned it was artistically industrial, immaculate, and busy. While the mecha of Velocitron had no interest in their ancestral homeland they must have been going somewhere with such a bustling bridge station, mechs and technicians alike zipping along on heel wheels or simply at brisk paces it was always a near blur, a cycle of an optic to refocus and you’d instant find nearly a whole new scene. He would have been stuck staring for much longer if Knock Out hadn’t gently grabbed his arm and tugged him along to a quieter part of the station.

“Where do all those other bridges lead Knock Out? Certainly not off worlds I thought you had a order of isolation?” Knock Out made a conflicted face.

“Certainly for tourism yes there are only a few regulated destinations thanks to how our poor position in the universe affects bridges unfortunately but we’re more than happy to trade which is where the port city and most of our aerials work. The rest of these bridges just lead to the other cities here. We could do an entire trip of Velocitron all before the show tonight if you really wished your grace. That is the beauty of Velocitron we have everything optimized.” Ah the other cities. That made sense of it all. Judging by how large the station was Velocitron must have had quite a few more cities. “I humbly ask if you are debating that idea you tell me now your excellency so I may make a few quick calls. I had simply planned on dropping you off at my home so I could head over to the skybox to check in with Override. You’re more than welcome to come and chat with her but she is a busy mech and it’s very boring. I’ll happily slow her down for you if you really want to. I’ll tell you though if you don’t go to visit her and then I tell her you popped by for a visit she’ll be much more inclined to reach out to see you on her time. She’s a femme who appreciates the chase.”

Starscream quickly considered his options. As much as a proper tour sounded nice Delta was their best city so it would be odd to leave it and as for Override he sided with Knock Out on the matter. “I’m supposed to be on vacation. Don’t see a reason to bring politics into this even of the polite sort. As for the tour of your lovely cities it can wait.”

“Excellent way of thinking and extra thank you. I’ll bring you back your excellency, certainly if you like the place.” Starscream waved him off.

“You had a plan, it would have been rude of me to step all over it. I do have a question though. You said your home is on the rim of the city, will that be a far distance?” A proud smile slipped on the mechs face.

“For a walk yes and to be honest even for a drive but we don’t need to walk or drive. You see we are a planet of speed and efficiency we have taken measures to care for our citizens who can no longer or have never been able to get around quickly. Even for an exhausted racer the light rails are a thing of genius. I take them all the time. Being a mech with a sturdier chassis thanks to my position I overheat on long trips. Why risk injury and discomfort when you can be where you need in a quarter of the time in comfort and security. Some Deltites see them as disreputable since they were built for “lesser mechs” but they’re idiots.”

“You laude them as if you built them yourself.”

“I did! Came up with the entire system for every city. There were some hiccups in certain cities thanks to poor city maintenance reports but everything runs as smooth as mercury on glass now.” Starscream was actually amazed by the fact. He and Windblade had debated for hours what possible thing Knock Out could have done for Velocitron aside from being the presidential surgeon to put the mech in such high regard to have him also act as a dignitary. Public transit didn’t seem all that important but it did add to the idea that Knock Out was more competent then he often acted. “I reverse engineered them when I first saw them on another dignitary assignment and added in a little flare from a few old medical files of old rail frames. Fascinating isn’t it?”

“Well, y-” Starscream didn’t even get to reply before he was being tugged along with gusto down a set of stairs.

“Silly me, of course you can’t judge it without even seeing it! You will love it though trust in that!” Starscream had ultimately forgotten beneath their competitive bravado Velocitron was nothing more than a planet of nerds, Knock Out included it seemed. Overzealous, hyperactive,nerds.  
Starscream quickly set him back on track.

“J-just the train yes? You have no plans on taking me down to see inner workings and control rooms do you? Not that that wouldn’t be fascinating I’m sure but I’m eager for a drink and a rest and to be frank not in the mood to ruin this paintjob.” This time Starscream was graced with the sight of Knock Out flushed with embarrassment. Caught dead to rights. Nerds, all the same. He played it off quite well.

“O-of course not. That would be much too mundane unless you were interested in your own system. I-I’m just eager for you to enjoy the pleasant ride. We can even get you a drink before we get on the train! Nothing too fancy but a nice pick me up.”

“Sounds great to me. That does bring up another question I have though. Delta is your titan but how did you build the other cities?” As soon as Starscream saw a near literal twinkle in Knock Out’s optic he knew he’d doomed himself. On the brightside the train ride was lovely, the energon was excellent, and zoning out halfway through he was happy to listen to Knock Out chatter on about anything.

Off the train it was only a short walk through Knock Out’s beautiful neighborhood. With most of their planet off limits the whole city had a penchant for flora of all exotic sorts. When he happened to mention it Knock Out went on for hours about what he considered his pride and joy, a large rare carnivorous plant Breakdown had picked up for him for one of their anniversaries. It kept glitchrats out of the garden as well as other unsavory pests. Starscream was sure without a shadow of a doubt that Knock Out had lovingly fed the thing corpses of his enemies. He was even more sure when he saw the thing. It practically smiled when Knock Out called out to the mecha working in the garden, grinned when he called out to it specifically. Aside from the terrifying centerpiece the rest of the garden was beautiful and Starscream was tempted to head right to the housed off oilspring at the edge of it but Knock Out was already grabbing him by the arm and whisking him away to the main house.

As quick as he could Knock Out introduced Starscream to the five staff mechs and was gone the next moment after allowing him free reign of his home. Starscream excused the rude escape, it had been clear Override had been messaging him since getting off the train. She must have had tabs on him to be that prompt.

The place was certainly a small mansion. More like the multiple storied homes of old Iacon and Vos than the palacial flat homes of Kaon or Yuss. It was certainly big enough to still be labeled as such and it was likely one of the most well loved places Starscream had ever seen. There was so much to explore from beautifully decorated recharge quarters to large empty ballrooms there even a small personal elevator! Starscream wondered if Knock Out ever saw patients in his home? Invited recovering racers to relax after surgeries? The idea seemed quaint. It didn’t quite fit Knock Out’s personality but it could have still been a service he offered his high profile clients.

As much a nerd himself Starscream was entranced by the large circular library on the top floor. With a beautiful view of the garden and riddled with cozy furniture and even a small solvent ficture the jet found himself distracted in seconds. It didn’t help that most of the books were history ones. His favorite, History was like getting gossip from corpses, those who didn’t like it weren’t finding the good stuff. Setting a random crystal music disc on the ancient player and settling on one of the low back couches with his pile of books Starscream let the evening go by. Velocitron didn’t change much being artificial lit but there were subtle differences, lights going dim when mechs most liked to recharge or when they would most likely be working and brighting back up at intervals when they needed to be. They never went past a tasteful almost sunset. A city with no dark corners. Made sense when you lived on a speeding deathtrap.

Knock Out easily found him when he finally returned home. He was sporting a look and two glasses of bright orange energex, one he handed off to Starscream before taking a seat on the couch across. Starscream idly toasted Knock Out’s glass before taking a satisfying sip. “Ah~ Rough time?”

“You wouldn’t believe, or you might I can only assume what you had to put up with during your warmongering days.” Starscream hummed softly in solidarity. That was another thing he enjoyed about Knock Out he wasn’t shy about bringing up the past but he handled it and spoke about it as if it was just something Starscream had done. Learned to fly, went to academy, helped a genocidal despot. It was strangely comforting in a way and also terrifying. Knock Out had skeletons in his closet only they’d been ground to metal dust and used to fertilize his children. Starscream was almost sure that if he’d just ask if he’d killed any one, not only would Knock Out tell him, he’d give him the whole story as if he were simply telling any old thing. He might even have pictures of the day so he could remember what paint scheme he was wearing at the time. One must have the proper paint scheme for political assassination after all.

“You can tell me your woes, for whisking me away to this paradise I’d say you deserve it and we will have another long train to the venue I’m assuming?” This earned him another blush, an adorable one in fact, just a soft tint of blue right over Knock Out’s nose.

“Well if your that nosey. I Just need to touch up before we leave.”

* * *

 

“The general public is simply an audience, they want to be deceived. They want confetti to be thrown in their faces while the problems are neatly fixed so they don’t have to worry about them. It’s not their job, it’s ours we need to be showmen not bickering know it alls sitting in a room debating what issue is more important! I just don’t know why-”

Starscream was sure Knock Out could talk forever as long as someone was there to listen. He’d already been talking for hours, through the train, the walk, the start of the show. Even now as the beautiful models were doing their turns on the catwalk Knock Out was going on about the jobs Override had tossed on him and expected him to fix even trillions of miles away on a whole other planet. It would have been annoying if the things he said weren’t perfect. He really was an old pro at the game and everything Starscream needed as member of his team.

“The problem your grace is when the mechs in charge forget who they’re working for. Is it necessary to make sacrifices behind public backs, do things that simply need to be done without a race or a vote? Of course so why is it so damn hard?-” Starscream couldn’t agree more. Backhanded deals, scandal, murder, who cared about any of that as long as it benefited the whole. Knock Out knew him, could possibly be the perfect partner in crime, a perfect match. Primus he wanted to just shut the mech up in the nicest way.

If Knock Out worldview wasn’t sweet enough to convince him to woo a bonded mech the surgeons own models swayed him. Unlike the other beautiful aerials that happily showed off like Knock Out had promised his models were grounders but the designs themselves were clearly aerial inspired. One of them was even sporting his own signature colors. It was sleek and elegant and would be terrible in any actual flight but it had been inspired by him. Primus he just wanted to get back home and frag this mech.

“Knock Out?” Knock Out stopped mid-sentence.

“Yes?”

“Just a clarifying question. You did base that design off of me?

“Hmm~ Well, I’ve been thinking about you quite a lot. Are you flattered or does my glorification make you nervous?” In the dark, strobing light of the room no one could see Starscream inching closer, his servo slipping up Knock Out’s thigh to tease at the inner join. No one could hear him over the blaring music either.

“Oh it certainly makes me feel something you little tease. I’m quite bored with this show I’d like a much better one.” Knock Out’s own servo found his but it did nothing to stop Starscream’s advances.

“I did warn you. Would you like me to find a play or perhaps a film show-”

“I want to see your pretty helm between my thighs if you could manage that.” It was a bold demand Starscream was aware, asking a bonded mech in public, on a planet he couldn’t easily escape but he had faith.

Knock Out retorted with a sly grunt, his servo patting the top of Starscream’s “I suppose we should catch a train back home then.”  
\------------  
They’d wound up in the oil spring thanks to either Starscream’s own impatience or Knock Out’s attempt at stalling. He was jabbering again about how he’d made it work. Starscream was sure it was fascinating but he didn’t give a single fuck. It was nice for the moment the warmth of the place soothing the stinging cold he wasn’t used to. The small house was private and just as beautifully decorated as his home. Thankfully Knock Out’s beautiful decorations came off with ease. They didn’t really need to be removed but it had been a great way to waste time.

It was just one more added luxury. Did Starscream ever expect to have a beautiful pedigree racer on his lap, glossia on glossia, grinding on him like an aptly trained mecha of the night all while he had hot silky smooth delicately perfumed oil gently slapping at his plates with each jut of his hips? No, but now that he fucking did it was all he was ever going to want. Here he’d been licking Megatron’s filthy peds for so long begging and conniving for chances and scraps of respect when he could have just been living it up here as some rich slaggers pretty little lap dog. All those years he could have been pampered, loved, cared for. Even at the price of his flight and self respect it still seemed worth it. Perhaps in was only good in retrospect, with what he had been through. Any peace at all seemed better than that. Though Starscream had a feeling that if Knock Out had fallen in love with an aerial instead of a groundpounder he would have already come up with a design to fix the damn problem. Breaking away from the kiss and lifting Knock Out up so he could snap his plates back Starscream caught something in the corner of his optic. Someone standing in the doorway. It was Breakdown. Like any heavy duty Breakdown didn’t look as if he should function he was so bulked with metal but being a velocitronian mech he was oddly slim in some areas. Simply put he filled a room, was far too big for even his own damn home. With at least two heads on him and an extra half or more Knock Out he was a fucking paragon of terror in that moment.

“Sweet Solas Prime!” Rudely ruining the moment in the name of self preservation Starscream shoved Knock Out off into the oil and scuttled back as far as he could. There was only one exit to the small bathhouse and Breakdown was blocking it so that didn’t leave him many options. With the mech smiling like a damn fool Starscream knew the only action he’d be getting was from that damn plant.

Free from the oil and sputtering his engines clear Knock Out gasped for air as he glared Starscream down. The jet only made a series of confused terrified faces before just gesturing to the door. At the sight of his conjux though Knock Out just laughed like a giddy new mold. Slipping out of the oil and running for him like he wasn’t just caught with another mech.

“Oh Breakdown, are you trying to act the brute over there?! You scared him!” With a small jump Breakdown caught Knock Out and stamped him with a few kisses.

“Me? No I was just enjoyin’ the show. Sorry I’m late darlin I got a little lost for time with the guys.” Knock Out hummed in understanding as he returned a few kisses of his own.

“Well I’m sorry we started without you but Starscream was bored by the show. Can’t blame him the designs for this season, oof~ they’re great to look at but I’m going to be swamped soon I can already tell.

Starscream’s audials picked up at that. “E-excuse me, what? Started without him?” He’d been had! This had been a set up! He was going to be fed to the plant! Knock Out’s cold laugh only made his panic worse.

“Well of course your excellency. You didn’t expect me to go behind my conjunx’s back now did you?” Starscream didn’t know what to say. He honestly didn’t until they’d started kissing. He was sure they would have fooled around a bit, then Knock Out would get flustered and beg to stop and he’d graciously go to his room to build tension and lust and then perhaps after a few visits he could break the mech. “I see those gears turning your grace~ There’s no need to create scandal when I have a lovely conjunx like Breakdown. You were in need of a good time. I wanted to give you one. We wanted to give you one.”

“W-we? He knew you were flirting with me?!”

“Of course he did. Two heads are better than one are they not? Now, should we take this to the bedroom or have we put you off to much?”

“Ah-” Starscream stalled. He didn’t like being had, being set up even like this...but that wasn’t to say he still wasn’t interested. Breakdown for all of Velocitrons nitpicks was a handsome heavy duty, with servos so big they nearly wrapped around Knock Out’s whole waist he was certainly a big bot with likely quite a lot to offer and if he was good enough for Knock Out to bond with and actually honest to Primus love Starscream was sure he was trustworthy. It was just principle really. They’d made a fool of him...which really only had him even more charged up. They were a pair of beautiful, conniving, kinky bots who wanted to show him a good time he would be insane to say no. “Well, who am I to derail such a well crafted plan.” Suppressing a surge of panic as Breakdown stalked over Starscream cautiously offered his servo and the larger bot easily swept him up and tossed the jet over his shoulder. Only expecting help up he couldn’t help but squawk and squirm but with Breakdown’s beefy arm and firm servo supporting him and Knock Out chortling like a loon he didn’t bother putting up a fight.

* * *

 

The couples personal quarters were just as extravagant as Starscream could have imagined though it was a simple extravagance. Nothing more than a massive plush berth accented by beautiful fabric draped walls and exotic pendant lamps. This room was for only one pleastry for the two and that was being together. As soon as Breakdown set him down on the berth he felt like an interloper to their happiness and then he kissed him. It was a cautious kiss, one to just the underside of his face while he cradled the other in his palm. Starscream couldn’t stop himself from turning into the touch, it was so warm and gentle from such rough servos. Breakdown followed the jet’s lead working down Starscream’s neck while he let Knock Out slip free to himself. Breakdown was not a bot of finesse, not with his size, he was one excess and while it was sloppy and boorish it was genuine and attentive something Starscream hadn’t allowed himself in quite some time.

It took a few more slow kisses and tender caresses to assuage the damage the two’s little surprise caused. WIth Breakdown at his front and Knock Out at his back nipping at wires and mouthing at seams, letting his servos wander between his wings and his thighs Starscream could feel his spark starting to flux gently. Grabbing at the servo between his thighs he firmed up Knock Out’s touch, bucking into the motion so the doctor’s spindly talons scratched at the metal.  
“Enjoying yourself your grace I can feel your spark racing?” Starscream managed a breathy grunt of a response as Breakdown took over for the both of them. His thumb nearly eclipsing the sensitive metal all on it’s own. Starscream wanted that touch on something much more pressing.He snapped his panels back a soft click. Knock Out hummed slyly as his digits found new places to tease.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

Trying to stay composed even with his panting and squirming Starscream scoffed and stuttered. “W-well you could be doing more If I remember I wanted to see you between my thighs. Do I need to clarify that for you?”

“Of course not. I know exactly what you want, love?”

“Right, come here your uh- highness. Breakdown’s deep chuckle sent waves of charge rippling down Starscream’s frame. It had been ages since he’d been with a bot like him and he’d told himself he’d rather die before he let himself fall for one yet here he was, rough servos handling him as if he were nothing stronger than a porcelain doll, lifting him as if he were nothing more than a cup of energon gleefully burying his face in the warm of his array as he sat back on the berth.

“Ah Primus!” Starscream flailed as Breakdown mouthed at the long since appreciated lips of his valve. He should have protested, he would have if it was anyone else, if the mech wasn’t so gentle, if it didn’t feel so amazing, warm vents and oral lubricant sending tinglings webbing out through his circuits.. With a soft breathless wail he let himself rest back and hooked an arm around the headboard of the berth so he could give his full attention to Knock Out crawling towards him. With a wink of an optic and a lewd flick of his glossia he was seated on his conjunx waist and Spreading Starscream’s quivering thighs.

Starscream risked dimming his optics as Knock Out kissed his metal, letting his digits glide over the fine points and perfectly beveled hollows and ridges of his helm with a more honed sensation. Like everything on Knock Out it was smooth and sleek, coated in wax that came off on Starscream’s digitips, perfectly made and well taken care of. Knock Out could have had the thing for centuries and he would never know. Primus he wanted to be cared for like that.

He lightly guided Knock Out’s helm down, impatient. “Here I thought you mecha liked getting things done? My spike’s gone cold.” Starscream tried not to twitch and buck as his spike slid against Knock Out’s cheek and he lovingly stamped it with a slow kiss.

“Mhm~ Feels blistering to me. We do know how to take our time for certain things you know. I wouldn’t want to deny you your enjoyment though.” Knock Out wrapped his talons around Starscream’s plug, giving it a good squeeze as he slid his thumb up and down the length all the while teasing a digit a pillowy bottom lip over and back. Looking innocent and nervous as if waiting for the perfect moment. There was no innocence in those glimmering red optics, not as they looked up at him as the feeling the the mechs talons was replaced by the sweet kiss of his lips. Knock Out didn’t even make a fuss when Starscream tightened his grip around his helm and finished the job himself. Knock Out’s groan would have been enough to finish him off, certainly with Breakdown beneath him, lathing and sucking his anterior node, roughly kissing and nipping at the smaller ones embedded in the mesh around his port. Like his kisses he was sloppy Starscream equally as wet from his love as his own arousal but not at the expense of effort. Starscream had felt his glossia on every fold of his valve and buried as deep in his port as it could while denta gently grazed them. Pinned between them, Starscream could only vent and shake as he tried to hold himself together, savor the moment even with static already fogging down his circuits and making his digits curl and dig.

Starscream felt his spark pop far too soon but if the two did even noticed they didn’t care. Breakdown must have for how desperately his port tried to clamp down and how badly he must have messed up the bot’s face. The jet could only pant and scream as he was worked through his overload.

Knock Out popped off the jet’s spike, leaving it just as hard as he’d started with it. No desire to end the fun just yet but eager to give Breakdown a little love. Playfully he tapped his claws along the metal of his conjunx’s chest, slipping his fingers under the gaps to just reach sensitive metal. His talons found his favorite spot, a thick piston cylinder, it was always just a little sore even after getting it replaced again and again. Breakdown groaned just as expected. Taking a moment away from Starscream, even messy with another mechs fluids, he peppered Knock Out’s helm with poor kisses till Knock Out finally gave in and inched forward to give a real one.

Starscream watched them, practically still between his thighs as if was nothing more than a usual night for them. So eager to be close, intimate, in any situation. It was infuriating because he was jealous. They’d invited him to their happiness, given him a taste,but it wouldn’t last beyond the night. He didn’t realize how hard he must have been glaring till Knock Out was pulling him closer. “You look upset Starscream, are we boring you?"

Starscream could have said a million things, they could have been suave or at least tactful but none of that seemed to matter in the moment. “I’m just waiting to screw you.”

Knock Out hummed softly. “My, my, It’s almost like you’re jealous.”

“What if I am?”

“Then we’re doing a pretty good job. Would you be opposed to my multi tasking your grace?” Knock Out was already teasing at the seams of Breakdown’s codpiece.

“Not at all. I want to see how much you can really take.” Starscream was treated to the sweet sound of Knock Out transforming his plates back and snapping his array open. Thin sticky strands of bright pink lubricant already woven over his valve, sealing mesh plump and ready.

“Like what you see?”

“I’m about to.” Knock Out treated him to one last kiss before turning to attend to Breakdown. Starscream was happy to watch him go, finally able to use both servos again he slipped his claws around the racer’s perfectly maintained aft and tugged it forward. He waited a bit, just sliding his spike along Knock Out’s valve, watching his back and head dip and rise already kissing at Breakdown’s plug. The heavy duty was just as impressive as he looked...perhaps he could convince the two to invite them back to his bedroom another time. A few more times. It had been a long time since he’d taken a plug like that.

Likely impatient, Knock Out paused in his delicate task to check back. “Something wrong? You could wait. Breakdown can probably take both of us as soon as I work him a little more. Breakdown let out a muffled moan behind them, face already covered in deep purple blush.

“Hmm~ We’ve got time.” A satisfying shout escaped Knock Out as Starscream thrust forward, nearly hilting his spike, pulling himself out along with a lewd wail from the racer to give Knock Out another satisfying bump forward. “Fuck.” Knock Out felt as good as he’d fantasized he would.

* * *

 

Starscream couldn’t remember when they all fell asleep, it had certainly been after their little escapades, a blistering shower and long after killing four plus bottles of very good energex. They’d not hesitated pulling him back up to their bed, laying his drunk useless aft over top Breakdown while Knock Out curled up by his side. Breakdown imparting a few too many drunk kisses to the two of them before slipping into recharge.

He did remember waking up, surely not the time, time was meaningless on Velocitron but he remembered a poor unaware maid peeking in and him being ready with his blaster even when she was already gone. Knock Out’s optics lit to life a little after, tugging him forward. “Starscream?”

“I’m fine. Old habits as they say.” He was a little embarrassed and a little unsure of how Knock Out would react to him even accidentially threatening his staff

“Smart habits for mechs like us. My Gardener is a junkion. Nigh unkillable and trained to take down anyone whose face he doesn’t know. Plus I own half the police force here. You don’t have to worry.” Starscream felt his optics dim, utterly infatuated.

“I think I love you and your husband.” Gentle digits slowly started to caress the rim of his chest armor.

“We are quite a pair and you’re quite a mech. Are you upset about our time ending? We’re taking you to our vacation home tomorrow.”

“I’m worried that you, Knock Out, are exactly who I hope you are and that doesn’t bode well.”

“Whatever do you mean?”

“You’re using me for something. What do you want?” Knock Out’s optics cast down slyly.

“Well~ I wanted you, just for fun but Breakdown and I could be inclined to change our one night only policy. There was...one other thing~”

**Author's Note:**

> It's a zoo Breakdown wants a permit to open a zoo. It's a Steve Irwin joke Velocitron is Australia.


End file.
